


i need a doctor

by liliumregxle



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, ann and ryuji only appear for like 2 seconds at the end, i gave you kawakami being motherly.... now i give you akira being a good son, kawakami being gay, no changes from royal, takes place between futaba and okumura's palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliumregxle/pseuds/liliumregxle
Summary: Akira accidentally gets Kawakami and Takemi to hook up.That's literally it.
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Takemi Tae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	i need a doctor

**Author's Note:**

> people really liked kawakami in my last fic, so here's something i had sitting unfinished. enjoy it.
> 
> takemi and kawakami's ages are never officially stated, so here's my thought process:  
> kawakami is stated to be "over the hill" for her maid job ingame. in japan, that age tends to be younger, so in this fic she's 27-28.  
> takemi, even if she was a prodigy student, would have to go through medical school, worked at a previous job before starting her own practice, so she's 30-31 in this fic.
> 
> also, the "momo" kawakami mentions is her pet cat! i just think the idea of kawakami having a cat is cute
> 
> i hope you all enjoy! i want to give the female confidants some non-gross "dating akira" content. look at tae. that lady is bi as hell.

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do, Guinea Pig.” Takemi states blanky.

When Kurusu had called the doctor over to Leblanc, she’d expected it to maybe be the young, ginger-haired girl- Futaba, wasn’t it?- having some problems again. Takemi hadn’t really cared. Business at her office had been slow as of late. Plus, Kurusu had always been an extreme help in testing her medicines, so it was the least she could do. The sign to Leblanc had been flipped to “closed”, and there was no sign of Sakura at the counter as she entered. She had climbed the stairs, expecting to see a familiar small, red-headed figure.

She had not, however, expected to walk up the stairs of the attic and see a maid passed out on the raven’s couch.

“Yeah, I know.” Kurusu mutters, running his hand through his dark locks. “It’s… a long story.” The boy says, gesturing to the lady on his couch, “Can you make sure she’s okay first? She fainted while she was standing, but I managed to catch her before she hit her head, or anything,” Kurusu explains, stumbling over some of his words. The poor boy’s clearly upset. “I promise I’ll explain after that.”

Takemi sighs, setting down her bag. “Alright,” the dark-haired woman says, “let’s get down to business.”

\---

After some basic checks, Takemi backs away from the maid lady, tucking her hands into her pockets. “She’s fine,” the doctor states, turning to the teen boy who had been hovering over her shoulder the entire time. “She’s not sick, or anything like that. Seems to have just collapsed from exhaustion.”

Kurusu breathes a visible sigh of relief. “That’s good,” he murmurs, “This has happened before, I just got scared in the moment.” The boy admits, twirling a piece of stray hair around his finger, a nervous habit Takemi’s picked up on. “Do you want me to pay you? I don’t have much on me, but-”

Takemi waves the boy off. “Don’t worry about it. I’d rather you just tell me why you have a maid at your place,” she smirks, crossing her arms. “I’m not one to poke into people’s personal lives, but this isn’t the best look for a student.”

The raven-haired teen chuckles nervously. “Trust me, I know,” he chuckles, looking over to the woman on the couch, “She’s actually my tea-”

He’s promptly cut off by a groan from said woman.

“Mmmggmghgh….. Momo, be quiet….” 

“Momo?” Takemi echoes, glancing at Kurusu.

“That’s not me!” The boy exclaims, shaking his head furiously. He walks over to the maid, crouching down beside her.

“Kawakami, you’re at Leblanc,” Kurusu says, shaking her on the shoulder gently. The Kawakami lady finally cracks her eyes open. 

“What happened?” She asks, followed quickly by, “what time is it?”

“You passed out,” Kurusu explains, “from exhaustion again. And it’s… 9:30, I think?”

“Damn,” Kawakami curses, sitting up quickly. “I need to head out. I still have papers to mark tonight,” she says, going to stand up. “Don’t worry about paying me tonight. I’ll work something else ou-”

The dark haired maid’s eyes finally land on Takemi. Almost immediately, her eyes widen and her face goes beet red.

“Nice to meet you,” Takemi chuckles, hands on her hips.

Kawakami turns back to Kurusu so fast Takemi’s worried she’s going to injure herself. In a hushed tone, she asks, “Kurusu, who is this?”

The boy’s face is blank for a moment, then lights up with realization, like he only just figured out he should introduce the two women. Standing up, he gestures to Takemi.

“This is Tae Takemi. She runs a clinic nearby,” the raven explains, “I help out there sometimes.”

“Like I said,” the dark-blue haired woman says, holding her hand out, “It’s nice to meet you, Kawakami.”

The pigtailed woman’s brow creases, and she crosses her arms. “Guess I can’t introduce myself with my maid name, then,” she sighs, shooting a glare at Kurusu, who only responds with a shrug. “I’m Sadayo Kawakami. It doesn’t look like it, but I’m this kid’s teacher.” She explains, shaking Takemi’s hand.

“Stop saying that like you’re so disappointed in me,” Kurusu grumbles, “I caught you before you hit your head! You could have a concussion if it wasn’t for me,” he argues. 

“Yeah, sure,” Kawakami deadpans, walking over to the teen and ruffling his hair rather aggressively. “Thank you, though. Sorry I couldn’t finish cleaning.” She says, a small smile gracing her face.

As the two chat playfully, Takemi can clearly see the two have a strong bond. She still has a lot of questions, but she supposes she can ask Kurusu later. At first, she was worried that Kurusu was getting involved with women way older than him- at which point, she would have had to step in- but it seems like the two are almost like family as they gently tease one another.

Not to mention, Kawakami looks really cute with a smile.

“You know,” Takemi speaks up, looking at Kawakami, “he mentioned that you’ve passed out from exhaustion before. Is this a normal occurrence?”

Kawakami’s face flushes, and she reaches up, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. “It has happened a couple times, yes,” she replies, “Between working as a teacher, and doing this part time, I don’t get a ton of sleep,” the dark-haired woman chuckles, “but I’m really fine, I assure you.”

Kurusu looks like he’s about to go and refute that exact point, but Takemi responds before he can say anything.

“I’m actually trying to develop medicines that can give the user more energy,” Takemi explains, “It sounds sketchy, but I promise, it’s not. Kurusu has been helping me test it out. If you’d be interested, we can keep in contact and you can try it for free when it’s ready.”

Kawakami’s eyes light up. “Really? That’d be amazing,” she says, smiling. Tae has to admit, her smile is adorable. “Are you sure for free though? I’m not opposed to paying for it. I’d feel bad otherwise.”

Takemi shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it. Kurusu has your phone number, right?” She asks, and when Kawakami nods, the blue haired woman smiles. “He can send my number to you. I’d love to see you visit the clinic.”

Kawakami blushes. “You’re way too kind, Dr. Takemi,” She says, giggling, before she glances at the clock, eyes widening.

“I’m really sorry,” Kawakami exclaims, giving a quick bow. “I really have to head out. At this rate, the subways are going to close.” She explains, brushing by Tae as she rushes towards the stairs.

Before the woman can begin to descend the stairs, Takemi catches her by the wrist. Kawakami turns around quickly, confused, her face going red again. God, she’s cute when she’s embarrassed, Takemi thinks, before speaking up.

“Why don’t you let me walk you to the station?” She asks, and Takemi swears Kawakami’s blush seems to go 3 shades darker.

“N-No, I really shouldn’t keep you from your clinic any longer, Dr. Takemi,” Kawakami stutters, shaking her head. “You must have people waiting for you.”

“No, it’s quite alright,” Takemi chuckles, taking Kawakami by the hand, leading her down the stairs. “Come on, let’s go. You’re in a hurry, right?”

The two head downstairs, all giggles and chatter as they leave the cafe. Akira can only stand in frozen silence as he hears the doorbell chime as they leave together.

\---

“I think I accidently hooked Kawakami up with Takemi,” Akira mutters as he stares at the thank you message from Kawakami after he’d sent Takemi’s phone number.

Almost simultaneously, Ryuji makes a terrifying noise as he chokes on his curry, and Ann’s eyes go comically wide as she shouts, “You _WHAT_?”

Akira barely notices as he starts down at his screen, haunted by a simple text from Takemi.

_”Thanks for introducing me to your teacher, Guinea Pig. She’s pretty interesting.”_


End file.
